1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover opening and closing device that supports a cover in such a manner that the cover can be opened and closed. Further, the present invention relates to an information processing unit including the cover opening and dosing device.
2. Description of Related Art
As notebook computers have become more multifunctional in recent years, the number and the types of input/output ports for establishing connection with external devices have been increasing. Furthermore, models of notebook computers that come with a recording/reproducing device on which a rewritable recoding medium, such as a disk medium and a semiconductor memory, can be mounted have become widespread.
JP 2004-326499 A discloses a notebook computer including a disk driver into/from which a disk recording medium can be inserted/removed, and a disk cover for opening and dosing the disk driver. The disk cover disclosed by JP 2004-326499 A is placed turnably on the surface of the main body of the cabinet.
Conventionally, optional parts may be attached to a notebook computer in order to add new functions. The optional parts, when being attached to the notebook computer, may protrude from the surface of the cabinet of the notebook computer (hereinafter, the optional parts that protrude from the surface of the cabinet of the notebook computer when being placed will be referred to as “protrusions”). When such a notebook computer receives an impact caused by a drop, etc., the joint portions of the protrusions also receive the impact and part of the cabinet is deformed When the cabinet of the notebook computer is deformed, there may not be enough clearance necessary for opening and dosing a cover such as a disk cover (disclosed by JP 2004-326499 A), and consequently, it may not be possible for the cover to be opened or closed. Therefore, the protrusions themselves and their joint potions need to be reinforced to withstand a deformation.
However, the reinforcement of the protrusions results in an increase in the weight and the size of the cabinet or the main unit.